A great love
by Steeleafan
Summary: This starts in the first years that McGonagall and Trewlaney are in school together. Includes a story line about Tom Riddle. Femslash you have been warned.
1. Beginning

**The Beginning**

**Alright guys so I looked up everything I could find for this story so it is as close to correct as I could get it. The birth date of Sybil Trelawney was iffy so I changed it…a lot. Otherwise everything is damn near perfect. This is a femslash story, about Minerva McGonagall and Sybil Trelawney. Be warned this story is also going to be very long perhaps even book length. I don't own anything. **

The room was stuffy and small, her bed was half the size of her body but that wasn't the reason she was going to run away. she had decided this about an hour ago but couldn't make herself pack. Her parents thought she was nuts following in her Grandmother's footsteps. Then there was a knock at the door. Sybil sighed but didn't go to answer it. She heard the swoosh sound of someone placing something under her door. Then she turned around kneeled down and stared at the even elope for about five minutes before finally reaching down to hold it in her hand. The return address was from Hogwarts. Could this be it? Could it be that she could go to Hogwarts this year. Sybil tarred open the letter and stared through her giant circular glasses at the beautiful cursive writing. YES! She would finally be able to tone her talent and become an even better Seer. Immediately she ran downstairs to her families' living room a room that entirely decorated in red satin with statues of dragons everywhere and pictures of her Grandmother. Sybil stood before her parents beaming. They raised their eyebrows inquisitively at her.

"Yes Sybil?"

"in three weeks" she paused hoping that they would guess which they didn't. She sighed again. "I'm going to Hogwarts" There was no reaction on her parents face as they said.

"Great."

"Will one of you take me to Diagon ally to get my books and my wand?" She asked enthusiastically. Her father just shrugged.

"I guess"

Sybil's parents thought of her and her grandmother Cassandra Trelawney as a joke and thought that a seer was a silly Wizard's profession. They also thought that their daughter wasn't worthy of going to the school they called home. Nonetheless they did love their troubled child. They just didn't support her at all. Her father smiled at his little girl.

"Let's go Sybil, don't want to be late and miss all the good wands" Sybil laughed for she knew the wand chooses the Wizard and her's would always be there until she was ready to claim it.

Diagon alley was crowed, that day, but Sybil didn't seem to care, she was in her own world. That was something her father did love about his little girl. She was definitely special he knew that much. They made their way into Olivander's first. The Wizard wasn't a day over 55, he smiled at Sybil and directed her over to his towers of wands.

"Hmm let's try this one?" It was strange because the first one he handed Sybil was the one that was perfect for her, because she waved it and a small light appeared. "That was easy" He smiled as her father paid. Sybil smiled back, she guessed tat perhaps the man's smile there was a deep dark story. That intrigued her, for Sybil liked deep dark stories. After that they went to pick up Sybil's books. Most of the students also picking up books gave her weird looks for her hair and spectacles. She ignored it, and for the time being it wasn't too much for her to handle.

Two days later Sybil was standing in from of the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾ unsure how to proceed. For the past two minutes she had watched older students just walk through the pillar. Her parents didn't bother mentioning how to get through the porthole and Sybil was starting to become frightened. She even started to cry until she felt a hand through the shoulder of her robe.

"Are you trying to get into Platform 9 and 3/4s?" A low raspy woman's voice asked. Sybil took a deep breath. For some reason she felt that turning around would stop something that would never end, so she turned around and was faced with a beautiful girl with black hair and deep emerald eyes behind small spectacles, she was a great deal taller then Sybil and Sybil noted much more beautiful. "I'm Minerva McGonagall a third year at Hogwarts, what's your name?" Minerva asked extending her hand to Sybil. Sybil couldn't speak for a moment. Minerva was such a beautiful name for just a beautiful woman. Then she cleared her throat.

"I'm Sybil, Sybil Trelawney a first year." Sybil stuttered as she shook Minerva's hand.

"I gathered that." Minerva laughed. "Now all you need to do is walk through the wall." Minerva extended out her arm and pointed with her long pointer finger at the pillar. Sybil stared at her for a moment then let out a squeak. Then Minerva placed her slender hand upon Sybil's arm. "I'll walk through it with you, if you want." All Sybil had to do was bite her lip and nod, then Miss McGonagall slipped her hand into Sybil's and they ran through the porthole together.

Please review. 3 Steeleafan


	2. Betrayal

Minerva left her after she helped her onto the platform and suddenly Sybil was all alone to check her baggage and board the train. To herself she wondered weather she would ever see the young woman again. No one sat on the train with her, she was all alone. Then she was in a boat with two professors when they went over the water before reaching Hogwarts. The whole time she was looking out for her first friend ever. At least she considered her a friend. It was too dark to see anything and as Sybil looked at the moon she silently wished that she would find somewhere to belong. Slowly they approached the school and a large hand helped her out of the boat. She would later know him as Hagrid. Sybil looked up at the great big building and could feel her heart beating against her chest ready to fly out. The school looked menacing but in a way that Sybil liked the moon shone upon the windows of the high tower and Sybil wondered if she would ever be allowed up there. Suddenly she realized that everyone had gone inside without her and she quickly ran inside. Everyone had already sat down in the seats in front of the house tables. Sybil rushed in everyone watched her as she ran to get a seat. Many of them were laughing, and she noticed at the front of the Gryffindor table that so was her so called friend. She was laughing more then anyone else, and Sybil couldn't help but let one tear fall. She felt so betrayed. Finally she found a seat and just one look from the headmaster Dumbledore silenced everyone's laughter.

A Professor started naming off names and the Sorting hat was placed on each of their heads. The Sorting hat called Gryffindors and Slytherins along with a Ravenclaw or two and a few Hufflepuffs and then came her name.

"Sybil Trelawney" The shrill voice of the old woman Professor shook Sybil out of her pity party. Sybil made her way to the chair and slowly sat down all the while locking eyes with Minerva showing her just how much her betrayal had hurt. Minerva held her gaze for a few seconds before looking away completely and turning her attention to one of her friends. Sybil took a deep breath as the hat was placed upon her head.

"Loyalty. A bit of an airhead. Definitely loyal all it's an obvious Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat shouted. Sybil smiled got up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table partly happy that she wasn't in Gryffindor. She was also heartbroken about it as well.

After the feast the Hufflepuff head girl led Sybil and the rest of the first years up to their dormitories. Sybil was dumbstruck by the moving staircase. The walls were decorated in yellow and black everywhere. Sybil couldn't keep her head down for a second there was just too much to take it. Such amazingness she could not believe that someone like her would even be allowed to see.

Sybil was too exhausted to look around more however and trotted up to the girl's side of the dormitory. She slipped into the bed next to her things and dreamed of the third year with the emerald eyes.

Please review.


	3. Tutor

The next morning Sybil had all of her first classes for the year and for the day. Everyone else in her dorm had later classes so she was the first person to wake up and get dressed in her uniform. It didn't really suit her the colors of yellow and black. Her hair was very light brown and it just didn't go with her glasses either. It doesn't matter it's not as if the person she wanted to impress would care or would have any of her classes. She smiled at herself in the mirror before picking up her bag and heading out. Of course on the way down the stairs who should she run into but, the girl with the emerald eyes Minerva.

"Where are you off to first year?" She asked Sybil confused. "Isn't it a little early?"

"no I'm heading of to Defense against the dark arts" Sybil explained a little short and rudely.

"Right now?" Minerva asked again confused.

"Yes" Sybil nodded now she was confused.

"But that class is for third years, I'm going to that class"

"Maybe I have the wrong schedule"

"They don't mess up on things like that." Minerva explained. Sybil smiled.

"Okay then I guess I belong in the third year class" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you don't know the way, so would you like to walk with me?" Minerva asked. Sybil nodded she was doing it again would she be nice to her face and mean behind her back. For some reason that didn't matter to Sybil because she was being nice to her now.

"Sure" She nodded as Minerva took her hand again and led her through the empty corridors to the earliest class on Hogwarts. The classroom was empty, and Sybil was confused.

"Are their more students in this class" she asked. Minerva laughed.

"They always come late, they are all so tired in the morning"

"I love the morning" Sybil smiled. Minerva then stared at her for a moment.

"Really?"

"Really."

"me too" Minerva admitted and then it was silent until the rest of the class slowly slumped into the room. Then the teacher walked in.

"This is Defense against the dark arts." The Professor started and then stopped almost instantly. "Why is there a first year in my class?" He asked staring at Sybil. Minerva was quick to raise her hand. "Yes, Miss McGonagall?"

"It was on her Schedule." She explained matter of factly. The Professor nodded.

"Was it now..what I'm really asking is how did it get there." Minerva suddenly felt embarrassed her whole face went pink she was blushing. Sybil saw her friend become embarrassed and wanted to shout at the teacher for making her feel like that.

"I'm not sure why I'm in this class Professor." Sybil agreed. "I thought this was a first year's defense against the dark arts class.

"Well it's not is it?" She shook her head. " Unfortunately for you, you cannot drop this course, so you might need to get a tutor if you don't want to fail." with that Sybil couldn't breath she was just suppose to stay in a class for students two years older then her? She wasn't that smart, she wasn't knew she would have had a hard time passing if it were a first year class. She started to panic her hands started to shake and throughout the entire rest of the class she was in a daze and couldn't concentrate. After class Minerva approached her.

"I'll tutor you first year, don't worry about it" With that she patted Sybil's arm and was gone. Now she would definitely have to see Minerva all the time, she was in her first class of the day and she would become her tutor. There was no way that Sybil was going to get out of falling in love with that Gryffindor and she knew it.


	4. The Great Hall

The rest of the day was pretty standard she had mostly first year classes, except for Divination which, Minerva was also in. It didn't make sense how did she end up with two third year classes? The strange thing was that she wasn't at all nervous about getting a good grade in Divination. It seemed to come to her naturally, which she was incredibly proud of because of the Legacy of her grandmother. Minerva was actually a little bit jealous of Sybil's talent for divination even though she didn't necessarily take it seriously. After class Minerva approached her little friend.

"So.. first year, maybe you can tutor me in Divination and I'll tutor you in everything else is it a deal?" Minerva out stretched her hand again and Sybil smiled as she shook it. "Great meet me in front of the great hall around six thirty." As soon as the words were spoken Minerva was gone and Sybil was alone again. She found herself alone quite frequently. She only had a few hours before she was to meet Minerva for studying. She knew she needed to eat so she did that, no one sat next to her at the table and she kept her eyes on the Gryffindor table watching Minerva. Of course the third year's friends noticed and pointed it out to Minerva who would occasionally turn and smile at Sybil before returning to her conversation. That smile was keeping Sybil from crying. No one at the school even talk to her besides her Professors and whenever she walked passed the students whispered about her. She couldn't stand it, as soon as she finished eating she ran to her dormitory to get the rest of her book and simply sat outside of the Great hall waiting. She spent an hour out there just waiting all the rest of the students rushed past her after eating. No one saw her there. Then finally Minerva walked through the door and started looking around for her.

"Uh hem" Sybil coughed and then Minerva turned and she smiled widely.

"There you are first year." Then she sat next to the young woman. "Do you have your textbooks?" She asked and Sybil nodded. "Alright then let's start with the Dark Arts, shall we?" Sybil nodded again, and Minerva took her text book into her hand and turned it to the Table of Contents. "Alright let's start with Chapter one." She smiled and then began reading. Then she started to explain. Sybil was confused. "Alright come with me, we need to get you the textbooks before this…you have a lot to catch up on."

"Especially since I couldn't understand any of what you just said" Minerva laughed.

"Come on, First year" She laughed again taking Sybil's hand within her own as she led her to the Gryffindor common room. They stood in front of the portrait and Minerva bowed. "Pickled Pickies" then the portrait opened and Minerva still hand in hand with Sybil walked through the door to the Gryffindor common room. She then gestured to one of the armchairs. "Wait here I'll get all my books for Defense against the dark arts and some books that are not required but are very helpful for other classes." Sybil smiled uncomfortable with being in a common room other then her own. She waited, but it didn't take to long. " Got um" Minerva smiled as she grabbed Sybil's hand again and led her out. "Let's go to the tower shall we? It's more private up there." Minerva smiled taking Sybil to the tower. "Alright, now let us begin." She opened up her first defense against the dark arts book and began to teach.

After two hours at eight thirty, they had gotten through Defense against the dark arts and Sybil's other troublesome classes. Now it was time for Sybil to help Minerva with her Divination.

"Ready?" Sybil asked directing her friend to open her Divination book to the same page as she did.

"Of course" Minerva smirked as she opened her book. Sybil leaned over and pointed to a specific talent. " For this you need to be able to tell the difference between symbols" Minerva rolled her eyes.

During the lesson Sybil accidentally brushed the back of Minerva's hand while she was trying to teach her. It was like all those times when Minerva held her hand. A soft breeze fluttered into the tower and Minerva scooted closer to Sybil on the cold concrete.

"It's beautiful out isn't it?" Sybil said suddenly standing out and heading towards the ledge of the tower. The stars were brighter then usual. Then she looked back at Minerva quickly who got up and joined her. Their hands were both just sitting on the ledge. Sybil's hand was on a journey all of it's own accord until it reached it's destination and felt some long elegant fingers slip into her own. The girls looked at each other and Sybil quickly let go of Minerva's hand. "Shall we get back to the lesson?" Sybil asked and Minerva nodded finding that she couldn't breath being so close to the first year . They finished the lesson and then it was after curfew and the two girls had to quickly retreat to their dormitories.


	5. Tom Riddle

So every night Minerva and Sybil would study together both getting perfect marks in all of their classes. One day however they were sitting on the cool concrete in the tower, when they heard a young man yelling at a younger student.

"You stupid mud blood I will make you see!" He shouted. Sybil shuddered at the voice. Minerva looked at her friend.

" That's Tom Riddle, he is a second no one knows that much about him." Minerva explained and Sybil continued to shake completely terrified. "Sybil are you alright?" Minerva asked and the first year continued to shake. So Minerva took her hand and led her away. " It's alright we're safe now.." She whispered. "You're safe now" She said as she pulled the young woman into a hug and held her there for a moment.

The next morning Sybil passed the boy in the hallway and felt a chill run deep throughout her body. _That boy is wicked. She thought to herself and she was right. There was something not right about him. He didn't smile or when he did it wasn't a real one but a cruel one. Sybil talked about it with Minerva but she didn't agree, she didn't believe that you could just tell that someone was evil. _

"_That's pure hogwash" Minerva insisted. _

"_No it's not!" Sybil argued. _

"_Yes it is, and so are you completely nonsense." Minerva then walked away from Sybil and they didn't study together anymore after that. _

_Not until the day the Chamber was opened. _


	6. Chamber of Secrets

It was Sybil's third week at Hogwarts when it started happening. Bad things were happening all over the school. No one knew what was going on all the teachers were panicking. Minerva didn't know what was going on, but she read ahead in all of her studies just in case she would have to fight someone.

Sybil was frightened beyond hope of being able to fight for herself like her ex-friend.

Tom Riddle had been training the Basilisk for weeks and was finally able to petrify a student or two, along with write a few nasty notes in blood. Now all he needed was someone to be his first victim. Whom he would make his first horcrux out of. There was this strange young first year that wondered the halls, she could possibly be a good target. She kept telling the other students it was him, even if no one believed her. It would be wise to shut her up. Then again if he killed her everyone would know. That day Tom saw her shouting his name at people.

"I have foreseen it, Tom Riddle will become the dark lord He is the one petrifying the students" That was it he was angry, so Tom Riddle set his basilisk on Sybil hoping to kill her alas she saw the snake through a window and was immediately petrified.

Once Minerva heard about her ex-friend becoming petrified she ran to the Hospital Wing and sat beside Sybil's bed until the Mandrake could work it's magic and she was awake again. The first thing that Sybil saw when she woke up were Minerva's eyes.

"What were you doing first year?" Minerva asked wiping a tear from her eye. Sybil smiled. "You could have been killed."

"It brought you back to me didn't it?" Sybil asked and Minerva smiled sadly as she nodded.

"Don't you ever leave me again, first year!" Minerva said sternly though her tears. Then Sybil took her hand and squeezed it.

"I promise"

Sybil knew that her friend didn't think she could see the future. She also didn't believe that Divination was a worthy subject, however the two women went back to their usual routine of studying together and would occasionally have great arguments.

"he did it"

"How do you know Sybil"

"I sensed it."

"sure you did."

"but I did, why won't you believe me?"

"I don't believe in the inner eye you know that."

"Then at least believe in me." Sybil stated.

"I've always believed in you Sybil"

"Then help me prove that he did it"

"I can't" and with Minerva was gone. The next day they studied together but said nothing about Tom Riddle or him becoming the dark lord.

Then it happened. A student died.

Sybil started going out alone following Tom wherever he went determined to find out what he was doing. Determined to prove that he was responsible. Minerva knew about her sneaking around the castle and kept telling her it was dangerous and that she would be harmed.

Then Minerva and the rest of the students third years and older left for Hogsmede. Tom couldn't go so as the snow came down, Sybil followed Tom outside to the Whomping Willow. She followed him inside the tree until she found herself in the shrieking shack. She got herself out as quickly as possible and went searching for Tom, but couldn't find him. Instead she found Minerva and her friends. Minerva saw her right away.

"Sybil! What are you doing here?"

"I was following Tom" Sybil explained. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You know you are not allowed to be here right?"

"Where am I" Minerva laughed.

"Hogsmede of course" Sybil's eyes grew behind her spectacles that make them look bigger already.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful" Sybil decided as she looked around at the white snow covering over everything including speckling the hair of her favorite third year. She was beautiful out of all of it she was the most beautiful in Sybil's eyes. Then her friend smiled.

"Well, since you're here, come have a butter bear with us?" Sybil nodded and followed her friend longing to reach out and hold her hand, but knowing that perhaps Minerva didn't want her friends to see them holding hands. They all sat down at a small table, Sybil next to Minerva and quick to hide her face whenever someone they knew appeared. Minerva found it just slightly amusing. Then Tom showed up and didn't seem to care who saw him.

"He's here isn't he?" Sybil whispered to Minerva not daring to look. Minerva nodded and Sybil found that her hands were shaking. Minerva steadied her hands by holding them in her own. Tom walked by the table and Sybil couldn't look. Minerva glared at him as he past for making her fragile friend so frightened.

Later that night Sybil was following Tom again. He was making his way to the girl's bathroom, when suddenly he turned around and started to shout something when all of the sudden Minerva McGonagall stumbled upon the scene.

"Avada"

"Expelliumus!" Minerva yelled stopping Tom's not complete spell in it's tracks causing him to run. Sybil was so shocked and she couldn't stop shaking as she fell into Minerva's waiting arms unable to stand. After about ten minutes actual Professors started showing up including Professor Dumbledore of Transfiguration.

"What happened Ms. McGonagall" He asked her gently.

"Tom Riddle a second year started…the killing curse on Ms. Trelawney here…and I used expellimus to stop it." Dumbledore seemed impressed with her work.

"Thank you Ms. McGonagall, we will be taking Sybil to the Hospital wing now, she will be fine in the morning" Minerva nodded, realizing that she was dismissed.

The whole night Minerva couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been there. Would Sybil be dead now? Instead of going to be fine in the morning? Tom Riddle could have killed her and it would be half Minerva's fault for not believing in her. Sybil could be dead.

It was then that Minerva realized that she was in love with the young first year.


	7. Denial

Minerva knew her friend would be fine, but she might not have been and that caused her to review her feelings for the young woman. Sure they had their differences but there was just something about her….

She could have died.

So Minerva waited outside of the Hospital Wing waiting for her friend to wake up and come out and greet her. She stood outside that door, unable to concentrate on anything. Then Sybil walked out her shoulders slouched and for some reason Minerva didn't think she would change it. It must be love . Sybil nearly ran into Minerva.

"Sybil" Minerva stopped her with a hand on her arm. Sybil's blue eyes instantly locked with her own, and their gaze held for a few seconds.

"You're my hero"

"No I just did what anyone would do.."

"No..that's not it" Sybil insisted searching Minerva's eyes for conformation.

"Then what is it?" Minerva asked.

"You love me" Sybil whispered and Minerva tried to pull away, but Sybil tugged on her waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. Minerva's hands are in her hair, and neither one can pull away from the other.

"I love you" Sybil whispered, and then the two girl's went to their separate dorms.

Sybil was fine with making the relationship public and Minerva was okay with it too, her friend's didn't really want to talk to her anymore, but that didn't matter. She knew that she couldn't deny how she felt any longer knowing that Sybil could die anytime and not know that she cared was unacceptable.

However she still hadn't told her girlfriend that she loved her, that was all Sybil. It wasn't that she didn't because she really did, she just didn't know how to say it.


End file.
